


Toys and Games, redux

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Games, Gen, KnotFormers, M/M, Photocomic, Plushies, Silly, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: The toys have fun and play more games.
Relationships: Creeper/Leggz, Jazz/Prowl
Series: Toy Stories [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344426
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22
Collections: Toy Stories





	Toys and Games, redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plushies have their own welcome for the new knotformers!


End file.
